USS Guardian
The USS Guardian was a sub-class Endeavor-class Cruiser/Carrier active in Starfleet in 2388. Part of the 32nd Mobile Tactical Fleet, the Guardian was considered a Command Cruiser and was assigned a squadron of escort vessels in addition to the Vanguard-class Scout escort, the 4 Arrow-class Runabouts, the 6 shuttlecraft, and the compliment of 12 fighters. The Guardian was under the command of Captain Adam Westland, along with the executive officer, Commander Jason Spalding. The Ship was one of the first vessels to respond to the Ashieda Incident in 2388, as part of the Starfleet Taskforce sent into to Ashieda Expanse. Fleet Data The USS Guardian, an Endeavor-class Cruiser was developed as a tactical subclass of the Odyssey-class Cruiser. The further subclass converted the class into a tactical, deep-range cruiser/light carrier that could function as an independent tactical command platform away from larger fleet operations. The addition of the Vanguard-class Scout Escort docking frame and the increased hangar capacity for the newly developed Gryphon-class Space Superiority Fighter augment the Guardian into a multi-tactical platform. RPG Stats U.S.S. Guardian, NCC-1738-C Class and Type: Endeavor-class Cruiser/Carrier (subclass) Commissioning Date: 2387 Hull Characteristics Size: 11 (1,064 meters long, 30 decks) Resistance: 5 (+8 for Bridge, Engineering and Hanger Ablative armor) Structural Points: 220 Operations Characteristics Crew/Passengers/EVAC: 1000/4000/10,000 7pwr/round Computers: 10 4pwr/round Transporters: 10 personnel, 10 cargo, 6 emergency 10pwr/round Tractor Beams: 1 aft ventral, 1 forward ventral, 4 docking assist used Propulsion and Power Characteristics Warp System: 6.0/9.5/9.995 (36 hours) factor Impulse System: .78c/.96c 7/9pwr/round Power: 300 Sensor Systems Long Range Sensors: +3/30 light years 6pwr/round Lateral Sensors: +2/4 light years 4pwr/round Navigational Sensors: +2 5pwr/round Sensor Skill: 5 Weapon Systems Type II Pulse Phaser Cannons Range: 5/20,000/75,000/200,000 Arc: turret (360 degrees) Accuracy: 4/5/8/12 Damage: 30/20 (see note) Power: 35 Type XII Phaser System Range: 15/45,000/120,000/350,000 Arc: All (720 degrees) Accuracy: 4/5/7/9 Damage: 24 Power: 24 Type III Quantum Torpedoes Number: 200 Launchers: 2 forward, 2 aft Spread: 12 Arc: Forward or aft, though they are self-guided Range: 15/300,000/1,000,000/3,500,000 Accuracy: 4/5/7/10 Damage: 40 Power: 5 Weapon Skill: 5 Defensive System Shield Type: Starfleet Type 25 Deflector Shields (See Note) Shields: 90/100 Power: 80 Ship Notes *'1'-The pulse phaser cannons have a very restricted range and normal firing-arc, but do excellent damage, especially against shields. When calculating damage against shields, use the full amount that the cannons have been charged to. Against armor, lower the damage by 10 to represent concussion versus piercing damage. The pulse phaser cannon can multi-fire, but only against a single target per cannon. *'2'-The Endeavor-class has been fitted with Regenerative Shield generators. (Circa 2381 or later.) This is due to technology advancement gained by the return of the U.S.S. Voyager from the Delta Quadrant. The new generators allow the shields to regenerate an average of 2d6 points every round. This is effective as long as full power is maintained to the Shield System and no damage to the shield generators occur. *'3'-The main shuttle bay on the Endeavor carrier variant has been converted, along with most of decks 6, 7, and 8 to accommodate flight operations for smaller, auxiliary craft. These three decks now hold most of the logistical support for maintaining, launching, and receiving vessels such as fighters, shuttles, and runabouts. *'4'-The conversion hangar can hold up to 12 Valkyrie or Gryphon fighters, 4 Arrow-class runabouts, and 6 shuttles Category:Individual Starships